Sly Cooper GX
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: You've heard the same story of how Jaden came to Duel Acadamy, but there was more to him then people thought. An orphan and duelist, and he's looking to steal something back. He'll be a master thief and king of games, or let his family name bite the dust.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes I'm starting a new fic, but this was an idea that I liked after hearing it from a good friend and co-writer, shadowwriter329. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property of Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Sly Cooper series. This was co-written with shadowwriter329, and we both just borrowed the characters and such for this fic.**

* * *

_Families are different. Some have different legacies that go back to the beginning of time. Mine is not so different, I come from a long line of master thieves. The Cooper clan spread from that of ancient Egypt to the ninjas to the knights and the pirates and even the Wild West. Now I know what you are thinking, what is so special about thieves? I'll tell you we don't steal from anybody._

_Our legacy has a method to our, well I guess you can call it madness. We steal, not from ordinary people but from other crooks and thieves. To a Cooper, to steal from a master crook, you are a master thief. My family was even friends with Pegasus, and had a series of cards based on our clan history. I was next in line for our legacy, that is before my child hood was robbed from me._

_A group of crooks broke into my family house and killed my parents. They then ransacked the house, and stole a group of one of a kind cards my family has been keeping safe. I was hidden, but I still saw it all. Pegasus was able to take me in, for the sake of his old friend's memory, and I learned of the game of duel monsters. I even had a special deck made to honor my ancestors and legacy. I then honed my skills as a thief._

_In my early teen years, I stole from many different gangs, crooks, and other thieves. Doing what I could to train myself and live up to the family reputation. _

_After a few years, and my name being known, I set my sights on a new target, Duel Academy. Not only as a target, but as a student._

_I am known as Sly Cooper, master thief, but to my friends, I am simply Jaden Yuki._

* * *

**Sly Cooper GX**

**in**

**Titan Size Exam**

"Oh man, I'm gonna be so late!" A young man said as he rushed through Domino City, his brown hair rushing back a bit from the run. He kept running, as today was the day that the last part of the duel academy entrance exam: a practical test to see if you could or could not get in. He noticed someone that seemed familiar, but couldn't place his finger on it. "Watch out!" Unfortunately for the teenager, he couldn't get his warning out fast enough and bumped into the man, and unfortunately, scattered his own cards around. "Ah, man I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." The boy managed to grab all his cards as the older man looked at him. "Do you duel?"

"Yeah! I aim to be the next king of games!" The man smiled as he handed him a card. "This card seems to be calling you. Maybe it will bring you luck?"

"It's kind of cute." The boy noticed that the card was a Winged Kuriboh. Not a well-known card, but it might help. _~Kuri~_ was heard as the boy, Jaden Yuki, looked around at the scene, searching for the voice. That is until he remembered, "I'll be late if I don't put my petal to the metal!"

Jaden ran as fast as he could until he saw the building where the exams were being held. He reached the doors to the exams and entered.

* * *

Inside the Kaiba Dome, two entrance duels were taking place; one was a boy who would be mistaken for a child that had light blue hair, the other was a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it. The smaller boy had taken damage from some sort of bug. While a few were concerned for the boy as he trembled before the proctor, many had their attention turned to the other boy who had 4000 life points and a **Vorse Raider** while his opponent had 1900 and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman, Pop-quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two face down cards. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go facedown trap!** Ring of Destruction**!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

* * *

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"Pfft, he's alright but don't forget we went to prep school for 3 years." A raven-haired boy said as he lay back in his seat.

* * *

With the different proctors one was scowling at the latecomer. "Who does that slacker think he is? If I wasn't so pressed for time, I'd teach that upstart a lesson he won't soon forget."

"Excuse me, Mr. Crowler?" one aide walked up to him.

"Did you just call me 'mister'?" Crowler nearly screeched.

"I'm sorry, is it Miss?"

"First off, I am a man. Second, I have a PhD in Dueling and have earned the title Doctor. Now, what is it?"

"We have one more applicant who needs to take his entrance duel."

"Then he'll have to wait until next year."

"Um, Dr. Crowler?" another came up.

"What Now!?"

He then handed Crowler the phone in his hand. "It's for you."

Crowler then took the phone and answered, "Yes, who is this? I'm rather—Chancellor Shepherd!"

* * *

"Crowler, I called to see if everything is going smoothly and wanted to make sure that everyone is given an equal chance; not like last year when you failed half of the applicants after they called you something. Mister, I believe?"

* * *

Crowler gave a false laugh trying to hide his tone, "Don't be silly, everything is going fine. In fact we only have one more applicant and the duel will start soon."

"That is good to hear. I will let you get back to work then. Remember what I said." Chancellor Shepherd said before he hung up.

When the line went quiet on the other end, Crowler growled at the device. "Pompous windbag, doesn't he realize that this academy has enough slackers? Still, he's the boss." He turned to the latecomer, knowing that he was the one that was left. "I will handle this one personally gentlemen." Crowler said as he stood up with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Ah man, I barely passed." Said the childish looking boy as he sat down depressed at his poor performance. He never noticed the Jaden sneaking up behind him. "I didn't think you did too bad. All ya need is a little confidence."

"Ahh!" The cyan haired boy nearly screamed at the sudden introduction. "Jeez, no need to scream. Name's Jaden Yuki."

"Oh, I'm Syrus Truesdale, and please don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I would also agree. It's simply rude manners to sneak up on people." Said a black and grey haired boy. He sized up Jaden noting his jeans and blue shirt with a raccoon style design. 'Hmm, he doesn't look like much.'

"I caught the last bit of your duel, and I've got to hand it to ya. You have to be the second best duelist here. How 'bout a name?"

"My name's Bastion Misawa, and if I'm the second best then whom do you think is the best?"

"Examinee number 125, Jaden Yuki, please report to dueling field four for your entrance exam." Jaden ran right to the edge of the arena and hoped on the edge. "That would be me, Jaden Yuki!" He leapt down to enter the field and noticed a blonde girl around his age at the top. _'Halo! If she isn't seeing anyone then I'd love to steal her heart.'_

* * *

Alexis Rhodes, a girl with long dishwasher blonde hair, looked down at Jaden. "I didn't think anyone else would be dueling." the young man next her was an attractive man of the same age with long dark blue-green hair. "So far none of the others have interested me, but maybe he would considering his opponent."

"I guess, since Crowler's going to the field himself, but Doctor Crowler may just want to end this quickly Zane. I feel kind of bad for him."

"Whether Crowler wants to end the exams quickly or not is irrelevant, but I am curious to see if Crowler will use his rare monster.

* * *

"Looks like Crowler's dueling." Said one of the boys in blue coats looking at the duel arena. "Heh, looks like the Slacker's getting his just desserts, and the entrance proctors are too lenient." Said the ringleader, a black haired boy with spiky hair.

* * *

Jaden grinned at his opponent, who had a strange duel disk attached to his body, and was much larger then a normal one. One arm was supported on a bar near his hand. "Good luck to you Miss."

Crowler's eye twitched, "I'm not a woman! I'm a man!" he cried out.

Jaden tilted his head to the side, "Really?"

Crowler growled out, "My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler, and I teach Duel Techniques in Duel Academy. However, today I will be your duel examiner."

Jaden grinned, "Well then, Let's duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"Since I'm the newcomer, I'll go first. Draw!" Jaden drew one card. It was the newest one he just gotten, "I play **Winged Kuriboh** in defense mood."

The small winged fur ball appeared on the field, letting out a cute cry, _~Kuri~_. "Then I end my turn."

Crowler laughed, and he was not the only one as many other people watching laughed as well "Wow, I never thought even a slacker like you would play such a weak monster. Oh well time to pay for your mistake. I start by playing **Confiscation**. By offering 1000 life points I can see your hand and destroy one card." Crowler explained. A hologram Jeden's hand appeared in front of Crowler and he looked at them. There were cards that he never heard off, but finally settled on one. "I'll send Monster Reborn to the graveyard."

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 3000

Jaden frown before he discarded the card. Crowler went on, "Next I'll lay two trap cards, and then play Heavy Storm, which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field." Two facedowns appeared on his field but they did not stay long as a great storm came and destroyed everything but the monster on the field.

* * *

"Why would Crowler destroy his own trap?" Cyrus asked as he saw the two statue cards destroyed. Bastion could understand the question. "Because they were **Statue of the Wicked**, and by destroying them he gains **Wicked Tokens**."

* * *

"It seems Crowler is using his own deck." Zane said as Alexis simply watched, waiting for the next move. "And it looks like we'll see his rare monster. And on the his first turn no less."

* * *

"I haven't finished just yet, as I sacrifice my two **Wicked Tokens** to summon my **Ancient Gear** **Golem**!" Crowler said as the two strange snake like creatures that were summoned were destroyed and a great, mechanized golem rose up.

**Ancient Gear Golem ATK:** **3000**

"**Ancient Gear Golem**, attack his puny little monster."

The golem threw a punch at **Winged Kuriboh**, which shattered on impact as it cried out again. Crowler laughed, "And with my Golem's special ability when he destroys a monster in defense mood you still take damage to your life points."

"Not this time," Jaden cried out, "When **Winged Kuriboh** is destroyed all damage I would have gotten becomes zero."

Crowler scowled, "No matter, I end my turn. There is nothing you can do anyway."

Jaden drew a card and smirked, "This is not over yet; I play **Bentley Lv3** in attack mood." A small turtle standing on it hind legs, wearing a belt, explores helmet and thick lens glasses, where you couldn't see its eyes, appeared carrying a simple crossbow.

Bentley Lv3 ATK: 900

Crowler laughed again, "And what do you expect to do with that. It's way too weak to even make a scratch."

Jaden's smirk never left his face. "Well for starters he won't be alone! I play the spell card **Honor Among Thieves**."

* * *

"**Honor Among Thieves**?" Syrus asked.

"Don't look at me I never heard of it either," Bastion said with a frown. He didn't like it when he did not know something.

* * *

Crowler frowned, "I never heard of that card."

"Then let me explain." Jaden said, "You see this work with only three different cards and Bentley is one of them. At the cost of 1000 life points I can summon the other two to the field from my deck or hand." He picks one card and slapped it down, "They are a gang of thieves and Bentley here is the brains. And this is the Brawn, I special summon **The Murry**!"

A large pink hippo appeared wearing a shirt with a large belly sticking out with boots leather gloves and mask. He bangs his fist together, _"The Murry is here!"_

**The Murry ATK: 2500**

"And now, the thief of the gang, I summon **Sly Cooper**!" A new monster appeared. This was a walking raccoon wearing a mask a blue hat and shirt with a belt with a blue raccoon head on it. A red pouch was attached to his right leg and he held a cane with a golden hook in his gloved hands.

**Sly Cooper ATK: 2000**

The gang of monsters all stood proud next to each other.

Jaden: 3000

Crowler: 3000

* * *

"Okay he summoned three monster in one move, but they're still no matched for Crowlers's monster." Alexis stated.

"Unless he has something planned, this will go down badly." Zane said, as he watched.

* * *

Crowler smirked, "Well no matter how many monsters you summon they are all still weaker then my **Ancient Gear Golem**."

Jaden played another card. "That's why I play this, go **Fire Fist**!"

Murry slapped his hands together above his head and they lit on fire. Jaden smirked, and then to everyone's shock he shouted, "Now attack his monster!"

Murry leap into the air and cocked his fist back ready to punch **Ancient Gear Golem**. Crowler shook his head, "I see you need basic lessons. My Ancient Gear Golem is still way too strong for your monster too." Then if everyone was not surprise before they were when The Murry's fiery fist connected and Ancient Gear Golem was on fire before it shattered.

Crowler gasped open mouth at that, "But, but, how?"

"**Fire Fist**," stated Jaden. "I select one monster and he can then attack and destroy any monster regardless of ability or attack points. Not only that but you take 500 point of damage."

Jaden: 3000

Crowler: 2500

* * *

Zane and Alexis were shocked, "He just took out Crowler's rare card." Alexis said.

"And now he's wide open for an attack," Zane added.

* * *

"Now Sly can attack you directly." Jaden cried as Sly sprung into action.

Crowler cried in horror as Sly leaped at him before he was hit with the cane.

Jaden: 3000

Crowler: 500

"And Sly has a special ability. When he does direct damage to your life points you lose one card from your hand, and the stolen card goes to me."

Sly moved right in front Crowler and stole a card and tossed it to Jaden, letting the boy catch one of Crowler's cards. Crowler groaned as he shook his head. Jaden then said "And lets not forget my last monster Bentley attack!"

Bentley stood near Crowler, causing the doctor to look down at it. Bentley pulled a round sphere with smaller one on it and dropped it. As the monster ran for it Crowler looked down at the sphere, as it flashed red. He realized what it was and scream when it exploded

Jaden: 3000

Crowler: 0

"And that is game!" Jaden cried and he got a hive five from Sly. The holograms disappeared, leaving the crowd stunned. This was noticed in the stands as Chazz scowled at this. "That slacker only got lucky."

* * *

Alexis noticed that Jaden was looking her way for a bit, but didn't notice anything else. "Wow, that guy's pretty good to beat Dr. Crowler."

"Jaden Yuki, maybe this will be an interesting year with you around."

* * *

_I gotta say, that was a good start to my plan. I just wish I had a better challenge. In the words of the original Sly Cooper, 'There's no challenge, no honor, no fun stealing from regular people', and Crowler was regular, even if he looked like a sex change operation gone wrong. I might as well enjoy the peaceful days of Duel Academy before the next part of the plan comes to gather._

* * *

**OC Cards:**

**Sly Cooper/*****/Dark/Atk: 2000/Def: 1500/Beast-Warrior, Effect: This card cannot be affected by traps. When this card deals direct damage to your opponent's life points, you may take one random card from your opponent's hand and place it in your own. When the card is used, place it in the owner's graveyard.**

**Bently Lv3/***/Earth/Atk: 900/Def: 2000/Beast-Warrior, Effect:During your standby phase you can tribute this card to summon Bentley Lv5 from your deck or hand.**

**The Murray/******/Fire/Atk: 2500/Def: 1200/Beast-Warrior/ The brawn of the Cooper Gang. While not always the brightest bulb, his strength and loyalty have been proven time and again.**

**Honor Among Thieves/Spell/This card can only be played when Sly Cooper, The Murry, or Bentley are the only cards on the field. You may special summon two of the three cards named that are not already on the field at the cost for 1000 life points. **

**Fire Fist/Spell/Select one monster. When that monster attacks it destroys any monster regardless of Attack, Defenses points or ability. Skip the damage step from battle. When a monster is destroy deal 500 direct damage to your opponent's life point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: neither shadowwriter329 or myself own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Sly Cooper. We're just using the two ideas as a story.**

* * *

_So here I am, heading off to Duel Academy, a new place to train and hone my skills. Oh and I also get to duel. From what I learn there are some duelist that are greatly skilled. I can't wait to set my skills against them as a duelist but also as a thief. _

_But I also have other plans. I am looking for someone to call friends and will to join me in my job as Sly. Sly has his brothers in all but blood and they helped him out through thick and thin. I manage to get some jobs done myself but I could use a hand to watch my back. Who know maybe I will find someone at the academy that will be my Bentley and Murry._

* * *

**Sly Cooper GX**

**in**

**Duel Academy Recon**

Jaden kept a watch, though he looked like he was sleeping as the Helicopter approached the island. "Duel Academy Island, and yes I know it's impressive. Please return to your seats as we approach the landing point." The pilot said as the students gazed in awe. _'So, that's going to be my new home for the next few years, or at least 'till I find out more about the crooks that stole those cards.'_ Jaden thought as he glanced at the island in secret. It was an impressive sight.

* * *

"Greetings to all of you for the new semester, and welcome to Duel Academy. I am Chancellor Shepherd, and am proud to welcome you to these hollowed halls. You are the best and brightest of young duelists, and while you are here, you will learn new things about the game itself. Well, I've rambled on long enough and now dismiss you to the dorms." Chancellor Shepherd said on a video screen in front of the groups. Jaden now had a black shirt with a raccoon based emblem in blue and a red blazer jacket, indicating which dorm he was in.

* * *

Jaden walked around for a bit before he spotted someone, "Hey Syrus!" He cried out

The small boy turned and saw Jaden walking towards him, "Oh Jaden, hi. I see you are a Slifer Red, I'm in Slifer Red too."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Jaden said sarcastically as he looked at the boy in the RED blazer. Of course Jaden had a different tone so the sarcasms is hard to find sometimes.

"Hello, gents."

The two boys turned their attention to the one who called. It was Bastion, now in a yellow jacket. "Hey Bastion. So you're in Ra Yellow?"

"Indeed, I am. Although I am surprise you are a Slifer Red."

Jaden blinked, "Really why is that?"

"Because you were able to defeat Dr. Crowler, and his rare card like that." Bastion said, "Although I must say I never heard of those cards of yours."

Jaden grinned, "Well they are a rare series. Nothing like them in the world."

Bastion grinned, "Well I would love to duel some time. But not right now really, I do not know much about them and I am not one to be unprepared."

Jaden nodded, as he know info was important, as he needed to do some recon before some heist. "So I guess we'll see you around the dorms?"

"I doubt that, yours is over there," Bastion pointed off into the distance.

Jaden then turned back to Syrus. "What do ya say we check out our dorm?"

"Sure." With that, the two set off.

* * *

It wasn't long before they found their assigned dormitory; it wasn't what they were expecting. "This is our dorm? It looks more like an outhouse with a deck," said Syrus.

"It's not that bad besides, check out this awesome view."

Syrus joined Jaden where he stood and saw what Jaden meant: an excellent view of the ocean stretching into the west, perfect to catch the sunset. They opened the door to their room. "Huh? I guess we're in the same dorm room."

"Yeah, looks like it." Jaden replied to Syrus' statement. The room was simple enough, but it was dark. _'This'll make a nice hideout for a while, but better not let Sy know about my 'trade'. He'll freak.'_

"It's not so bad. We've got a kitchen, some desks. With a little lighting we can see what to work on."

"Hey! That was closed for a reason!" came a voice from the direction of the beds. "AHH! A DEATH KOALA!"

"I AIN'T A KOALA!" The voice revealed a boy that was a year or so older then Syrus or Jaden. He looked at the two before hmphing. "I ain't seen you two before, so I'm guessing you're freshmen."

"Yep, just off the helicopter. Would you introduce yourself so Sy and I don't just call you koala?" Jaden smirked at his bad joke, but the large boy, who ironically did look somewhat like a koala, answered, "Fine, my name's Chumsley Huffington, and I'll lay a few rules about the dorms. There are three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue is the best maintained, but you have to have money, connections, or go to a Duel Prep school for about three years. Ra Yellow's a nice dorm where people with talent go, usually by doing really well on the entrance exams. Then there's us the 'red wonders'." Sly was in awe at the idea of wonder, until Chumsley brought him down. "As in 'I wonder how they got this far?' Slifer Red is better known as the drop out dorm 'cause everyone here has no talent." Jaden just sat down and huffed a bit. "More like we've got more talent then the blues."

_'The three dorms based on the god cards: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. I still find it funny that Ra was the most powerful of the three god cards and that dorm is only the middle rank. And of course the fact that Slifer Red is the lowest and Obelisk Blue is the highest when Slifer was owned by Yugi, and Obelisk was originally owned by Kaiba before all three were won by Yugi. Shows a lot about a man when his ego gets in the way of the design, but ranks means nothing if they do not have the skills to back them up. But still I heard the Blue dorm would be fun to steal from. That, and the fact that a certain female student I seen before also lives there may have something to do with it…a little.'_

"You do maybe but not me," Syrus said with his head down as he sat in a chair He was disheartened by the idea of being a 'drop out' or 'talent-less'. "I barely passed the entrance exams."

Jaden looked at him with a frown before he looked at Chumsley, "So I'm Jaden Yuki, and emo over there is Syrus Truesdale."

Syrus's head shot up, "I am not emo!"

Jaden laughed and Chumsley could not help but laugh with him. Syrus scowled before he cracked a smile and laughed along.

As the laughter died down Jaden said, "hey Sy, let's go check out the school, I want to look around more." and he ran out the door. Syrus got up and followed him

* * *

After a bit of walking, the two found their way into an arena. "Wow, this place is huge!" Syrus exclaimed, looking at the sheer size of the arena.

"Meh, I've seen bigger." That was actually true on Jaden's part. He recon and stole from places bigger then this.

They weren't alone in the arena as some Obelisk Blue students were around. One of them noticed the two. "Hey! You Slifer Slackers aren't supposed to be here!"

"We're just a couple of students looking for a duel. It's not like we're breaking a rule or something." Jaden said, but one of them pointed to something. "See that crest on the wall over there? That shows this is an arena for the Obelisk Blue dorm only." Sam, the spiky haired boy said, but then he noticed the blue haired glasses boy's expression. "What's up Clint?"

"That's the kid that beat Crowler in only two turns."

It was then that Sam had a look of surprise, but a third voice caught their attention. "Well, it looks like you lost your way, Slacker."

They looked to see Chazz up in the bleachers looking down on them. "I'll tell you now that you beating Crowler was a fluke. I'm Chazz Princeton the next King of Games, and the top student of Duel Prep."

Jaden just looked at the boy and sighed. _'Great, a kid that's rich and thinks he's got it all. Hope he can duel better then he can brag. If he is not skill then it won't even be worth stealing from. Maybe just to shut him up for a bit.'_

"Chazz, you should know better then to pick on freshmen." Came a girl's voice, and everyone noticed Alexis Rhodes standing in the door. "Hello Alexis, did you come by to watch me beat this Slifer Slacker. It'll be a short match, but an entertaining one to say the least."

"I came to remind you about the Obelisk dinner banquet. You'll be in trouble if you don't attend." Chazz and his two cronies, Flint and Sam, scowled as they exited the arena. "Wow, thanks so much." Syrus was in awe at the lovely girl in front of them. "Sorry about Chazz. Not all of us blues are like that, he just doesn't like Slifer's for some reason." Jaden walked up next to Alexis after she finished. "Well, I could take him, but thanks for helping anyway. May we be graced with your name milady?" Alexis smirked, she like this guys style, "Alexis Rhodes, but you may call me Alexis. I saw your duel with Crowler, and I'm impressed."

Jaden smirked, "Great maybe we can have a duel sometime."

Alexis smiled, "Who knows Jaden you might get your wish. I would like to see what other cards you got. I never heard of them before."

"Well they are a rare series. It's no wonder you never heard of them." Jaden looked at Syrus, "Well I am sure the Slifer Dorm is having their welcome dinner and we do not want you to get in trouble if you miss yours."

Alexis nodded and watched them walk off. "There is something about you Jaden, and I can't quite put my finger on it."

* * *

At the Slifer Red dorm, things were not as festive as one might think. In fact, many of the students looked at their meager-looking meal in despair.

"This is our banquet?"

"Never mind that, look at our headmaster. It's a cat!"

That particular student was proven wrong when a lanky-looking man stepped into the room. He had long, dark grey hair with squinty eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Hello, students, I am Professor Lyman Banner. I will be your headmaster and your instructor on Duel Alchemy. Now before we dig in, let's all tell each other about ourselves." Jayden didn't pay too much attention as he just started eating. "Uh, Jayden, we're supposed to say something about ourselves."

"Well Sy, how 'bout this: I'm starving!" Jayden stopped for a moment, noticing Professor Banner trying to sneak up on him. "Well, since we're so hungry, why don't we just skip the introductions and just eat." The group then cheered and started to dig in. Jayden just looked at Banner before going back to his meal.

* * *

After the welcome banquet, Jayden had grabbed something he brought. _'Alright, time to recon the Blue Dorms.'_ He thought as he had changed outfits. A dark blue shirt with tight grey pants held together by a belt with a raccoon head buckle. He strapped a small tool bag to his right thigh, and a blue mask covered his face. Completing the outfit was a pair of blue boots and a blue hat. He had smuggled his outfit and gear on the island, using his knowledge of how criminals acted. He snuck out of the red dorm and out into the grounds. The grounds were large but the moon was out and made a little light but enough cloud coverage to make plenty of shadows. The only people around were campus security that they had flashlights shining bright. Sly, as he made sure to call himself, when he was as a thief, was able to avoid them easy and went off towards the blue dorm.

* * *

It was not really hard to find after all, the dorm was big and fancy looking. Nothing on the school itself but one would think it was more of a small mansion then a dorm. Even then there wasn't much stopping Sly was sneaking inside it. _'Man these guys must really think highly of themselves. Little to no security, and_ _I'm not even trying. An amateur can break in here. Do they really think no one would dare mess with them just because they are part of the blue dorm? I am half wanting to steal from them to teach them a lesson.'_

Sly crawled into a vent and looked around the rooms. He found an indoor hot spring complete with a small waterfall. No one was in it but he was sure that it going to be used quite a bit, _'Note to self find out if there is some schedule or sign up sheet and see when Alexis going.'_

He passed one of the rooms when he heard what sounded like Chazz talking. "That slacking is nothing really."

Sly peeked inside and found Chass talking with the two other boys from before. "And to think that Alexis, the queen of Obelisk Blue, was even talking to him earlier. Why would she though? She shouldn't even give them the time of day."

Sly deadpanned at this, _'Maybe because she's human and a nice person? Of course if the others are like you I would not be surprise of she does talk to other guys. Besides who are you to say what she can do. She could wipe the floor with you.'_

Chazz then had an idea, "That slacker only won by luck, but I am sure he needs some rare cards to even do anything."

"Well I think some of those cards he has are rare." Sam said, "I mean I looked up some of the cards he played before and I found that those Sly Cooper card and the other ones are part of a rare series."

Chazz smirked, "Well then I will send a message to the little punk and have him duel me tonight. I will win and get some of his rare cards. Not only that but I will have him leave Alexis alone as she will be dating me."

He got up to send his message Sly shook his head, _'Like that will stop me from talking to her and there is no way I would lose to an idiot like you. Still a chance to knock this guy down a few pegs may be worth it. Plus I wonder how our lady friend will react when she find out your little bet involving her.'_ Sly made his way out of the boys Blue dorm, after he finished his recon. _'Little security would just make me feel like a cheap thief. I definitely need to talk to someone about it, but it would look too suspicious if 'Jaden Yuki' told them the problems. Might as well check out the girl's dorm.'_ Sly thought to himself as he checked his Personal Duel Assistant, PDA for short. He had a map of the island, and that included where the girl's dorm was.

* * *

_'I gotta say, the girl's dorm is a nice location.'_ Sly thought, looking at the location in general. It was a fairly nice waterfront building that could house a good deal of people. Security was just as bad as the Boy Blue Dorms, and Sly was almost unhindered in his recon. He didn't even need his family's secret techniques to hide since the few campus security near the girl's dorm checked the grounds, not the interior_. 'Well now, this is easy. A roster of who's in which room. This is almost too easy.'_ He checked the left open roster and found Alexis' room, and he used a blank card and a pen to write a note, but not give out the location. His PDA rang with a message, and Sly answered it quickly so he wouldn't get caught. "Let's finish what we started at Obelisk Arena Slifer Slacker. Winner gets the loser's rarest card and Alexis as his girlfriend." It was pre-recorded audio message with a visual, and sure enough it was Chazz Princeton. Sly quickly finished the note and used the ventilation ducts to hide and move closer to Alexis' room. He found the room, left the message, and quickly ended his recon of the blue dorms to get in his civilian persona and duel Chazz.

* * *

Alexis had finished with the welcome banquet, and entered a room with her two roommates. Both were attractive and in the girl's uniform, but one had short hair grey-black hair that was silky smooth. Her companion had red hair in a semi-jagged manner that went just below her shoulders. "It's great we're roomies 'Lexis! Maybe we can see what kind of boys we can catch!"

"Mindy, you don't have to bother her that much." The red haired girl, Jasmine, told Mindy, the grey-black haired girl. "It's alright, but I don't have that much time to be looking for a boyfriend." Alexis then noticed something on her dresser. "What's this?" The three noticed a letter with a raccoon shaped emblem or seal at the end. It read: _Alexis, a certain Obelisk Blue has wagered your affections without your consent. If you want to know who then show up at Obelisk Blue as soon as you can. _

_PS: Do you think you can let DA know the security is so bad an amateur could've snuck in and robbed everyone blind?_

_Sincerely, Sly Cooper._

Alexis blinked before she growled out. She did not know what she was angrier about: that someone was able to break into her room, or the fact someone offered her as a prize, and she was none the wiser. The note said it was an Obelisk blue student that was doing this, and she had a pretty good idea who it was. "Chazz," she growled out.

Mindy got a look at the card, "Sly Cooper? What kind of name is that?"

Alexis remember seeing that name before, "Jaden has a card with that name, he used it to beat Crowler at the entrance exam duel. I remember he said that it was a thief, or part of a gang of thieves."

Jasmine snorted, "A thief that copied the name of a card? At least they could be original about it." she turned to Alexis "Shouldn't we be worried that a thief was able to sneak in here without getting caught?"

Mindy looked around, "Well I don't think he stole anything so maybe we were lucky."

"Besides, security isn't that great in this place. I'll talk about it with Chancellor Shepherd tomorrow, but for now I got to give a certain duelist a piece of my mind."

* * *

Jaden was able to get back to the Slifer Red dorm and get dressed he woke up Syrus and told him about the challenge. Chumsley did not feel like wakeing up so they headed off to meet Chazz.

Jayden and Syrus kept on walking, and Jayden had a bit of a cocky smirk on his face. "Uh, Jayden, why are you smirking?"

"I'm going to see if Chazz can duel. If he can't then I enjoy knocking him down a couple of pegs, but if he can, then I'll get a good duel out of it. Either way it'll be fun."

_'And if he can put up a match, then I just might make him a target. Also need to check any rumors of certain cards being used in a duel later.'_

* * *

Jayden and Syrus made it to the Obelisk Blue Arena from earlier that day, and Chazz Princeton was waiting for them. "Well, I guess the Slifer Slacker decided to show up." Chazz said with confidence. "Yeah, and I think it's time to show you the difference between us." Chazz smirked, "Yeah that you only beat Dr. Crowler by luck you Slifer Slacker!"

Then the door open and Alexis walked in, and she wasn't happy. "Alexis, What's up?" Jaden asked as if he was surprise she was here.

"Oh I found a note a little while again saying that someone was made a challenge, and I would be the girlfriend of the winner, which is funny because I wasn't told anything about it."

Chazz looked worried, but Jaden gave her a small smile, "Sorry Lex, but I just got the message that Chazz challenged me. I had no idea you were out of the loop."

Chazz was really sweating, "Ah, you see…"

Jaden smirked before he activated his duel disk. "How about we duel first, and after I beat you, I will leave Alexis to whatever she's going to do to you."

At the look Alexis gave him he looked worried, but he shook it off and activated his duel disk. "Yeah, yeah, just make sure you get ready to hand over your card, Slifer Slacker," Chazz said.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'll go first Slacker, and I summon **Reborn Zombie** in defense mode." A ragged zombie then appeared on the field, kneeling as if to defend him before it turned blue.

**Reborn Zombie** Def: 1000

"Then I think I'll play a face down and end my turn."

"My turn," Jaden drew his card, "I'll start off by summoning **Samurai Watch Guard** in attack mode!" a large boar man wearing samurai armor carrying a spear and a lantern appeared.

**Samurai Watch Guard** Atk: 1900

"Now **Samurai Watch Guard** will attack **Reborn Zombie**!" The Samurai twirled his spear before bringing it down in an overhead slash on to the Zombie. The zombie shattered.

"I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

Chazz looked at the boar like samurai and drew a card. "Fine then, I play **Chthonian Soldier** in attack mode!" A wicked looking soldier then appeared on the battlefield.

**Chthonian Soldier** atk: 1200

"I'll place another face down and attack your samurai!" The armored soldier then attacked, but Jaden kept his cool. _'He wouldn't attack with a weaker monster if he did not have something planned up his shelves. I wonder what it is.'_

The two warriors squared off before **Samurai Watch Guard** ran **Chthonian Soldier** through with his spear. The warrior burst into shards but his sword spun high into the air before it came down and hit Jaden.

Jaden: 3300

Chazz: 3300

Chazz smirked "When **Chthonian Soldier** is destroyed in battle, you take the same amount of damage that I took. But I'm just getting started. I activate **Chthonian Blast**! It destroys your monster and we both take damage equal to half of your monsters attack points."

Jaden: 2350

Chazz: 2350

Jaden smirked, "Now this is what I am talking about."

_'This guy is not half bad, even if he keeps making our life points the same. But still after security picks up a bit he would make a good target.'_

Chazz looked at him before he snorted, "Whatever slacker. Now I activate my face down, **Call of the Haunted**! With it, I can summon a monster from my graveyard. Rise **Chthonian Soldier**!" The warrior returned to the field to defend Chazz. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay, I draw!" Jaden drew a card"And I play this card, **Police** **Stakeout**. This lets me summon two police token in defense mood." Two pig man monsters, dressed like police officers, appeared. "Then I sacrifice one to summon **Sly Cooper**!" One of the tokens vanished and **Sly Cooper** appeared.

As Alexis was closer, she got a better view of the monster, and noticed that the belt buckle looked like the same card she had gotten before.

Jaden held up another card, "And then I equip him with the magic card **The** **Thievius Raccoonus**. With this his attack point increase by 500." A book then appeared in Sly's hand.

Sly Cooper Atk: 2500

Chazz growled out, "It doesn't matter, because even if you attack we both will take the same amount of damage. And then I will win this duel the next turn."

Jaden smirked, "I play my face down…"

"First night in the school year and already a long night. Why won't this game just turn into a fad already," A voice said from a door near them.

Everyone heard some people walking around on the other side. "This is the last place to check. Let's just get this over with and call it a night." Said another voice, both of the voices were male.

"Guys, we have to go now or we'll get in trouble with Campus Security." Alexis said, getting Jaden's attention. "Chazz didn't tell you guys that there's no after-hours dueling, and there's no loophole that could get us out."

Jaden frowned before he deactivated his duel disk, "Awe man, and just when I was about to win too."

Chazz scoffed, "Please, all you did was prove my point that you won by pure luck."

* * *

They all ran for it, Alexis running with Jaden and Syrus. Once they were far enough away they stopped and took a breather. "That was close," Syrus panted.

Jaden nodded, "I know and jus when I was about to win too."

Alexis looked at him, "How can you be so sure Jaden?"

He held up a card and handed it to her, "This was my face down,"

Alexis looked at it, "**Health Absorption Gadget**?"

Jaden nodded, "Yeah I can get rid of one of my opponents monster and gain half of it attack point to my life points. He would have been wide open for an attack."

Alexis went wide-eyed as she read the card and found that he was right if he played this card he would have won. "Well, let's see each other again Alexis." Jayden said as he placed **Health** **Absorption Gadget** back into his deck. Alexis just looked off in the distance. _'Jaden Yuki, I would love to duel you some time.'_ She then went back to her own dorm room, ready to tell her roommates about the duel.

* * *

"I see, so there's an apparent thief on the premises?" Shepherd asked as Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine presented the card that had the raccoon shaped symbol. "Yes sir, he had snuck into our dorm room and left this note as proof. He apparently named himself after a card, and the seal is the same as the card's belt buckle. Nothing was stolen, but the fact that someone broke into the girl's dorm is disturbing." Alexis stated calmly. She and her dorm mates had alerted their dorm head, Fonda Fontaine, as soon as they could. Mindy and Jasmine alerted her while Alexis went to the duel. "How could a thief sneak on to the island? I just cannot believe that such a prestigious place would even have a problem as such." Crowler mentioned, not thinking or believing that such a thing could happen. He didn't want to doubt Alexis' word, as she was a star from Obelisk Blue, but he didn't want to think that a thief had broken in the Blue Dorms in the first place. Shepherd looked at the card before up to the girls. "I will look into the matter. I will assure you girls that I will increase security for your dorms." The girls nodded and left. Crower left too still muttering about how someone would dare sneak into the blue dorm.

Shepherd was not listening but looking back at the card. He heard of Sly Cooper before and knew this was one of his calling cards. But from what he knew, Sly steals from other thieves and gangs and there is nothing that would interest him here. He felt like there was more to this then meets the eye. Still the year had just started, and he was not going to let this slow anything down.

* * *

_Well the night worked out better then I thought. I checked out some of the dorms and found a few targets that will be fun to steal from. Of course I also had some fun messing with that one girl. With any luck there will be more security then before which mean more fun for me. _

_Still it I had fun even without being my thief mode. I got a sweet dorm with an even better view and it is one of the cooler god cards. I made some cool friends and one is a nice girl. I still have to find a way to steal her heart. Hopefully as Jaden instead of Sly, that would be a pain._

_I better get some sleep, I have class tomorrow and maybe start on finding some guys to be part of my gang. Hope my first class is not with that gender-confused doctor._

* * *

**OC Cards:**

**Samurai Watch Guard/****/Earth/Atk: 1900/Def: 400/Beast-Warrior/Standing in his armor, this guard keeps watch for protect the treasures of his Shogun.**

**Police Stakeout/Magic/Place two Police Tokens on your side of the field in defense mode. Police Token/*/Light/Atk: 500/Def: 500.**

**The Thevius Raccoonus/Magic Equip/This card can only be equipped with a card that has Cooper in its name. Increase the attack and defends point of the equipped monster by 500.**

**Health Absorption Gadget/Trap/Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Destroy that monster and increase your life point equal to half of the attack points of the destroyed monster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome once more to Sly Cooper GX. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I should. I also want to let you, the readers, know that my partner has a job. It's good news, even though it'll cut into our writing time. I also noticed that there are a lot of fics I have yet to update.  
**

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer that states that neither shadowwriter329 or myself own the two series. Otherwise the Sly Cooper series would be an actual deck series, and we'd be making money. We're only doing this for the fun of it.**

* * *

_Well the first day of classes and I already hate it. The reason…the teacher in the first class so happens to be our gender confused doctor. If it weren't his attitude it wouldn't have been so bad. _

_He only sees people from what color they were…wait that sounded racist. I meant what color dorm you're in. He sees that Obelisk Blue students can do no wrong, Ra Yellow has some worth, and he would rather kick the Slifer Reds out of his class. Even on the first day and he's at it, and it's just plain annoying. _

_One of the worst part is he is not even trying to hide it. Hell he doesn't even hide it all together. I can get not liking Slifer, but hating them and not even trying to teach them really, that's just weak man. He's supposed to be our teacher, and he's calling out students on purpose to make his guys look good for no reason. _

_He wasn't even that good when we dueled, and he goes on acting like he's doing nothing wrong. Makes me glad he's not in charge of the school or we'd all be in trouble. Still if he wasn't so bad I would steal from him just to make him look like a fool. I still might get my chance._

_Reminds me I got to try and find some targets to steal from. Also have to try and get some way to duel Alexis. She is a good friend and I wonder how good she is. I got a feeling that might not take long at all._

* * *

**Sly Cooper GX**

**in**

**Midnight Duel Rendezvous**

"Welcome to dueling 101. I will be your teacher, Dr. Vellian Crowler. Now, who can tell me what are the different cards in Duel Monsters." Crowler said as the day began. Jaden just sighed when Crowler introduced himself. Alexis stood up and answered, "The different kinds of Duel Monster cards are as follows: regular monster cards, effect monster cards, ritual monster cards, fusion monster cards, spell cards and trap cards. Trap cards are divided into regular traps, continuous traps and counter-traps. Spell cards are divided into regular spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells, and field spells."

"Very good Alexis. Just as expected from an Obelisk Blue." He said with a little too much enthusiasm. _'Now to find some sap to look bad. Let's see, ah that Slifer will do.'_ He thought as his gaze focused on Syrus. "You there, Mr. Truesdale, what is a field spell?"

"Um, it's the thing that does the thing that affects the thing." Syrus was panicking as Jaden put a hand on his dorm mate to try and calm him. "Relax Sy, you've got this." Crowler didn't get him a chance to properly answer, "It's obvious that he doesn't. Even a three year old knows what a field spell does you Slifer Slacker." Jaden smirked, sensing the challenge in his voice. "If that's an insult to the Slifers, then you're insulting yourself and most of your Obelisk Blues. I'm a Slifer and I beat you, and a field spell is a card that affects the playing field." Crowler growled out as several students, mostly reds and yellows, laughed. "Care to explain your answer more."

Jaden nodded, "Most field spells are used to increase the attack or defense point of monsters of certain types. They also have other effects like **Fusion Gate** can have you fuse monsters without **Polymerization**. Another card like the **Legendary Ocean** lowers the level of water attribute monster by one and can make them get easier to summon."

Crowler was steaming at how well the Slifer slacker was answering the question. Many others were whispering how smart he was and why he was in Slifer Red. Crowler continued with his basic lecture after fuming a bit with Jaden's verbal taunt. The bell rang and everyone had started to leave for the next class. _'That's it! I will not stand to have that slacker in my school another moment. One way or another, I'm getting him expelled.'_

* * *

Professor Banner's class was a little more bearable since the instructor in question didn't try to put down any student of a particular dorm. Jaden found that a refreshing change of pace. Syrus then turned towards him.

"Hey thanks, Jaden," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For bailing me out in Crowler's class."

Jaden smirked, "I did what any friend would do. Don't worry about it." Mr. Banner then seemed to cast a gaze towards them, and Jaden seemed to notice. "I might have to bail you out again."

"Mr. Truesdale, could you be so kind as to return pharaoh to me?" Syrus was confused at the command, "pharaoh?"

"My cat, unless you are minoring as a scratching post." Syrus looked down and saw that the cat from last night, that was rarely away from Banner, rubbing up against him. This time everyone laughed out of good nature, and not because someone was being humiliated.

* * *

Crowler was in his office writing a letter with a quill pen. An odd thing since no one uses traditional quill pens anymore. "A bit of perfume, and now the big kiss off." He did spray some perfume, but on the letter rather then himself. He kissed the letter, but had a thought. _'It's okay for men to wear lipstick right? Well, it is for a good cause in getting that Slifer Slacker out of here.'_

"You'll be out of here in no time Jaden Yuki."

* * *

Jaden was waiting for Syrus in a gym uniform for DA. _'Geez, Sy's late. I hope he didn't get lost.'_

"Good afternoon everyone! My name's Fonda Fontaine, and I'll be your gym instructor. I hope you're ready to sweat 'cause there's more to dueling then just cards!" Fonda Fontaine was an attractive woman for her age, and she did her best to maintain her figure. Jaden smirked, hoping that the workout would be a decent.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the class got started, Crowler sneaked into the boy's locker room and started to open lockers. _'Time to plant the bait for Jaden to find it, and his shoes are the perfect place.'_ He found Jaden's shoes and placed the letter on top of them, grinning in an evil way that was just plain creepy for anyone.

After Crowler left the locker room Syrus came barreling into the boy's locker room not five minutes later. "Lousy girl's locker room, they should really make the sign bigger!"

Syrus opened his locker and glanced down. "Those are Jaden's sneakers. I guess he placed them in my locker by mistake," Syrus said as he picked up the shoes. When he did, the envelope that Crowler planted fell to the ground.

"This isn't Jaden's." Syrus said as he lifted the letter up and opened.

_Dearest Jaden,_

_I've been in love with ever since I first laid eyes on you. Please meet with at the girl's dorm, I endearingly await your arrival._

_-Alexis Roads._

"Wow she loves me! I can not beleive this is happening."

Syrus completely ignored who it was for and thought that it was for him. It was in his locker, even though Jaden used it for his shoes. He then started to daydream about Alexis and himself.

(**A/N: Due to the sheer corniness of the daydream, neither author could stomach it. We can handle a lot of things, but that daydream was just wrong.)**

* * *

Night time on Duel Academy was usually very peaceful. Some took showers to refresh themselves, and Jaden was no exception. "The outhouse's yours if you want it Sy."

"Sy's not here Jaden." Jaden knew enough to not be worried too much, but he couldn't help feel something was off. "Then where'd he go?"

"I dunno, but he had this really goofy look on his face." Jaden sat as Chumsley shrugged his answer. _'Well, I'm not doing any heists tonight, but I might go out for a bit and see if security peaked up. They need it if they want to deal with me.'_ He thought as he started playing a random game on his PDA.

* * *

Crowler giggled a bit as he snapped the chain holding the gate to the water entrance of the girl's dorm. He giggled as his plan was coming together. _'That Slifer Slacker will come right here, and I'll ambush him! Take a picture and submit it to myself or Chancellor Shepherd and that Slifer Slacker, Jaden Yuki, will be gone before he can say duel.'_ All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

"Phew, I really needed this." Mindy said, as she relaxed in a warm bath. Alexis and Jasmine were also in the warm waters relaxing.

"You said it Mindy" Jasmine said right next to her.

Alexis nodded. "I can't wait for the rest of the security to get upgraded so we do not have to worry about that thief anymore."

The other two nodded before Mindy could not help but ask aloud, "Do you think he's hot?"

The other two girls looked at Mindy, who blushed in embarrassment at the stares.

Crowler remained still as he heard someone approaching, he assumed it was Jaden; having falling for the fake love letter. He held the camera up, ready to snap a photo.

"Alexis?"

Only problem was that the person who appeared was NOT Jaden.

"THAT'S NOT JADEN! IT'S THAT STAMMERING FIELD SPELL NITWIT!" In his surprise, Crowler had forgotten to remain quiet, thereby alerting the female students of their presence.

"Who's there?" one girl asked as she came out to inspect the noise.

It was then that Crowler scrammed, as the three girls in that were in the pool noticed him, and not even a minute passed before more girls showed up. Jasmine was in a towel, as was Alexis and it really showed off her figure, while Mindy was also in a towel, letting it show of her curves. "Alright Syrus, you're currently in trouble, and you better explain."

Syrus was nervous when Alexis said that, and she wasn't looking that happy either.

* * *

Syrus was now tied up around the middle his arms pinned in the girl's dorm lounge. "Alright Syrus, care to tell us why you were coming to the girls' dorm and peeking on us?"

Syrus was scared, "I wasn't peeking."

"What! Are we not hot enough for you?" Mindy asked getting deadpan looked from her friends, which made her get a sheepish grin on her face.

"Oh, um, would you believe me if I said I was invited here?"

That got the three girls attention, "Who invited you?" Jasmine asked.

"Alexis was the one who invited me, she even sent me a letter."

"Do you have this letter?"

Syrus nodded "I still have it. It's in my back pocket," Jasmine reached over and pulled the letter out. The trio took a quick glance at the paper and knew something was up.

"Syrus, my last name isn't even spelled right. My name is spelled R-h-o-d-e-s, and this one is spelled R-o-a-d-s." Alexis said annoyed at the letter and how it made her sound.

"Not only that but, this note is addressed to Jaden Yuki," Jasmine said as she pointed to the name at the top.

Alexis and Syrus looked at her and blinked, "Really?" They asked together. "Yeah, but I have to admit, Jaden is kind of cute and smart. HE answered Doctor Crowler's questions without even needing to think." Mindy was almost excited at this, but Jasmine shook her head. "I don't think he's that smart or good. It was probably just dumb luck that he beat Crowler." Alexis didn't agree with Jasmine's comment, but she had an idea on how find out. "Girls, we'll just find out about Jaden ourselves."

"What's going on here?" All three decided to cover for Syrus, so as to keep him out of trouble as Madame Fontaine came in the room. "Nothing, we were just talking." The head of the girl's dorm seemed to buy it as she nodded. "Alright, but remember that soon enough, security will be patrolling the entire ground and the interior for any signs of suspicious characters. I recommend you girls get to bed soon." Fontaine left after giving that slight reminder and warning. Everyone sighed in relief, not being caught.

* * *

Jaden had grown bored of the game he was playing, and was now reading his ancestral book, The Thievius Raccoonus, the very same one that inspired the card itself. _'Wow, I've got a lot to learn if I want to be as good as my ancestors, and I should try to add more to it. The question is what?'_ Chumsley was asleep and wouldn't bother Jaden too much, but something kept bothering him. _'Sy's been gone too long, and if Duel Security is beefed up, then he'll be in big trouble.'_ Just then, his PDA rang with an audio only message. "We have your friend Syrus Truesdale. If you want him back then meet me on the lake near the girl's dorm. Jaden didn't like this at all. He couldn't tell who it was because of the distorted voice that was used, and when someone uses distorted voices then they're trying to hide something.

* * *

Crowler broke the surface of the water, annoyed at his plot foiled by his faux love letter ending up in the wrong hands.

"You try to expel one kid and the whole world turns against you."

He then heard the sound of paddles breaking the water. He turned and caught sight of the boy he tried to frame rowing towards the Girl's dorm.

"You're a little late." Alexis said when Jaden was close enough.

Jaden was surprise too see Alexis and her two friends with Syrus tied up in another boat in front of him. "Alexis what's going on? Why do you have Syrus?"

Alexis smirked before she activated her duel disk. "Well Syrus fell for a set up meant for you and was caught. If you want him back, and not get expelled for sneaking into the girls' dorm, then you will have to beat me in a duel."

Jaden looked at her before getting a determined look in his eyes, "Well I did want to duel you, but I expected it to be under different circumstances. Alright lets duel and I will win Syrus's freedom."

Jaden activated his duel disk and the duel started.

Jaden: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"I think I'll lead this number, and I'll summon my **Etoile Cyber** in attack mode." The monster that was summoned was a female monster dressed in a red one-piece jumpsuit with wavy brown hair and ribbons wrapped loosely around her arms. "I can't do anything this round with her, so I'll finish my turn with a face down."

**Etoile Cyber Atk: 1200**

Jaden then drew his card "I'll start off by summoning **Constable Neyla** in attack mode."

A female walking lavender tiger wearing a uniform a scarf acting like a hood and a whip in her hand appeared on Jaden's field.

**Constable Neyla Atk: 1400**

"And I'll have her attack **Etoile Cyber**!"

The tigress rushed forward pulling her whip back to attack with it. Alexis however smirked.

"Not so fast, I activate **Doble Passe**!"

Neyla ran past Alexis' monster and brought her whip cracking down on Alexis.

Alexis: 2600

"**Doble Passe** changes your attack to direct one on me and then I can wage a direct attack on you with Etoile Cyber!"

The ribbon girl charged forward and aimed a kick at Jaden. "Oh, and when she attacks, she gains 600 attack points"

**Etoile Cyber Atk: 1800**

Jaden braced himself as the kick connected

Jaden: 2200

"Jaden!" Syrus cried out.

"Well, that was sloppy of me." Jaden said. "I must admit you are good."

_'Wow she's willing to take damage to deal some to me. Not many people are like that. I knew you are someone to look out for. I just might be in love.' _

"Well I end my turn."

Alexis drew her next card.

"I play **Blade Skater**!"

Another female monster appeared on Alexis' field. This one also had a one piece but lavender. She had no hair but two large scythe blade attached to her arms.

**Blade skater: ATK: 1200**

"And I'll activate **Polymerization** to fuse **Blade Skater** and **Etoile Cyber** to summon **Cyber Blader**!"

The two dancers performed a figure eight before becoming enveloped in a whirlwind. When the storm died down, in their place was a new monster. She had long flowing dark teal hair wearing a visor mask and had a red and purple one-piece jumpsuit. She had ice stakes on the bottom of her feet as she staked in front of Alexis.

**Cyber Blader: ATK: 2100**

"Now I'll have **Cyber Blader** attack **Constable Neyla**!"

The female monster began to spin around with one leg up her stake facing outward. She closed in on Neyla and sliced her across the chest. Neyla shattered.

Jaden: 1500

"**Constable Neyla**'s special effect activates." Jaden said as he picked up the card. "When she is destroyed in battle she is returned to the top of my deck."

He placed the card on top of his deck.

* * *

Crowler was watching the duel, mentally cheering for Alexis to win. _'Beat that Slifer Slacker to the ground, and I can then get him expelled for trespassing!_' A bump in the road happened. The duel itself from Jaden's destroyed monster sent a large wave towards Crowler, not large enough to be noticed from a distance, but it was large enough to intimidate the crazy man and push him closer to shore.

"Looks like it's my turn."

Jaden drew his card and picked another one from his hand. "I summon **Mercenary Ape Squad**."

A group of monster appeared close together. They were very large apes wearing S.W.A.T. armor and helmets as well as jet packs and carrying large guns.

**Mercenary Ape Squad Atk: 2300**

"**Mercenary Ape Squad** attacks Cyber Blader!"

The apes sprung into action. **'Okay boys, it's time to get to work**.' The captain said before they all took to the sky with their jet packs. They fired their guns all at different angles. Smoke blocked Alexis's monster from view before the apes returned. The smoke cleared and Alexis's monster was still there.

Alexis: 2400

"Sorry Jaden but because you only have on monster on your side of the field means my monster can't be destroyed in battle. I still take damage to my life points, but that doesn't matter."

Jaden smirked, "Well I did not see that coming; since the battle phase is over **Mercenary Ape Squad** switches to defense mood."

The monster squad all hunkered down and became blue.

**Mercenary Ape Squad Def: 0**

He then placed another card, "I will throw down a face down and end my turn."

Alexis drew a card and smirked. "Now I'll turn up the heat with the equip spell: Fusion Weapon" As soon as Alexis played the spell card, the monster's arm transformed into a strange trident that glowed with energy.

**Cyber Blader Atk: 3600**.

"Well, that's not good." Jaden said seeing the monster's new attack points.

"**Cyber Blader** attack!" Alexis cried.

Jaden smirked, "Not so fast, I play **Smoke Bomb Gadget**." The face down flipped up. "With this I negate one battle and end the battle phase."

Grey smoke burst in front of the **Mercenary Ape Squad** and **Cyber Blader** stopped and looked around before she returned to Alexis.

Alexis smirked, "Well I guess that ends my turn. Lets see if you can turn this around."

Jaden drew his next card. "Sweet, just what I need. I play **Police Ambush**!"

Alexis blinked, "What does that do?"

Jaden smirked, "Well for starters I sacrifice one monster on the field." The ape squad then vanished. "Then I can either play **Constable Neyla** from my deck or hand, or I can summon this." He held the card up before he played it, "I summon **Inspector Carmelita Fox**."

A female fox stood before Jaden, wearing a tan jacket tight jeans and combat boots. He wore gloves and held a strange red and yellow pistol.

**Inspector Carmelita Fox Atk: 2500**

Alexis stared, "Why did you summon that? She's still weaker then Cyber Blader."

Jaden smirked, "because of her special ability. When she's summoned to the field I can destroy one monster on your side of the field whose original attack points are less then hers card without sacrificing the battle phase."

Alexis went wide-eyed, "So because **Cyber Blader** only had 2100 before I played Fusion weapon…"

"…It qualifies to be a target."

Carmelita held up her shock pistol and fire three shots at Cyber Blader which screamed and shattered. "And since that was just her ability, I can still attack."

Carmelita aimed her pistol on Alexis. She fired and Alexis' life points then took the hit.

Alexis: 0

"And that's game. You're not bad Alexis. I think I just might fall for you."

"You're not bad yourself Jaden, but I doubt romance on a dueling field is a good idea." Alexis retorted, but she could tell he had a light humor in his eye. "For now, but we've got to get back to the red dorm." Jaden and Syrus rowed back to the other side of the shore, the side that would keep them safe. "Wow Alexis, you've practically got a boyfriend!" Alexis just watched as they rowed back to shore.

Crowler missed the rest of the duel, and was completely lost. "I'll get you yet Jaden Yuki, if it's the last thing I do! Er, that is, after I find my way back to shore."

* * *

_So I helped my little buddy out, and I got to deal a strong duelist. The fact she's a hot girl that makes me seeing stars was just a bonus. We got back to the red dorm, and Syrus told me what happen. I could not help but shake my head at him; I got to start teaching him about falling for obvious traps. Still the fact he got to see the girls bathing make me feel a little left out. Now was the night I let security a chance to pick up and I missed a sweet sight._

_Well it wasn't a total lost. I got to check out the skills if Alexis and she is good. I have to say I will be working on stealing her heart. Still a bit too early to try and steal from some of the guys here but the school year has just started. And if they are anything like today I am really going to enjoy this place._

* * *

**OC Cards:**

**Constable Neyla/****/Dark /ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/Beast-Warrior, Effect/When this monster dies as a result of battle return it to the top of your deck**

**Mercenary Ape Squad/****/Earth Attribute/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0/****Beast-warrior, Effect: When** this card attacks it automatically switches to defense mood after the battle phase

**Inspector Carmelita Fox/*******/Light Attribute/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/****Beast-warrior, Effect/**When this card is summoned to the field, destroy one monster card whose attack is equal or less then this card

**Police ambush/Spell/By tributing one monster on your side of the field, you may special summon one Constable Neyla or one Inspector Carmelita Fox from your deck or hand.**

**Smoke Bomb Gadget/Trap/When your opponent declares an attack, skip the battle phase.**


End file.
